elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 5
Members *Paldrag Adinon the Paladin (Alexander) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) *Xan Tumblethorn the Rogue (Beatrix) *Dukat the Monk (Calvin) *Nameless Sorcerer (Paige) The Adventure We begin our adventuring day in the tavern. The town seems abuzz about the recent adventures in the caves. The party did some shopping and the paladin now owns a nice suit of plate armor. The monk, choosing to forgo the very nice cabana clothes, also purchased some black threads. The rogue found a very nice knife to add to her arsenal. Finn offered a free fitting and He and Paldrag headed off to the centaur's smithy. While in the temple of Bob, the curate mentioned a bad omen. The party should expect some sort of betrayal. At some critical juncture, he suspected they would be back stabbed by someone they trusted. He had no further information to give, but he is concerned. Heading out for adventure, the party entered the hobgoblin lair. They found it quiet. Moving through the back exit into the goblin lair, they also found it empty. The party did notice something strange though. The floor seemed to be covered with both goblin and hobgoblin foot prints. There were also signs of a haste evacuation. Moving forth, they looted the goblin leader's room and found a food storage area. The party took the salted mystery meat and Naryrr burned the rest. Xan the rogue snuck ahead and found an inattentive hobgoblin guard. She killed it with one shot, sneaking back to the party, she informed them of a hoard of monsters down the stairs to the south. The fight began. The paladin and monk were the front line troops. They down goblins and hobgoblins alike. Then the big boys showed up. Flaking from behind was the ogre. It had silently followed the party. From the front was the tag team goblin and hobgoblin chiefs. Jurgen was forced to the front lines to heal the monk, and the druid created some magic fire. It seemed that no one could hit the paladin. The sneak attacks of the chiefs was rough for the monk. The druid ripped the barrier between the planes and tripped off a wild magic surge. She lost her voice and started billowing smoke from her mouth. She directed it at Jurgen, who coughed and snarled at her. The fight was hard, but when the first chief went down, the ogre went down, and then the last stragglers went down, the party found themselves victorious. The rogue found a magic wand in the kindling and pocketed it. The party headed to the ogre's lair and found some potions, some magic arrows, and a bag of fake gp. It did occur to Jurgen that since the ogre took cash for protection that the party might have just been able to pay off the ogre, but alas, with his vow of silence, he couldn't tell anyone. There was also a nice bear rug in the ogre's lair. Anyone who actually reads this wiki can ask for it. It may fetch a pretty price in town, or it would be a nice addition to any fort or apartment. Naryrr caused a veritable landslide outside the entrances to the goblinoid lairs. They are sealed off for good. Moving forth, the party headed to the orc lair. Naryrr snuck around and found a sign written on a shield: Come on in for food. And she smelled something that actually smelled good. In true morder hobo fashion, the party ignored the guards and snuck past them. They ignored the orcs in the common room and snuck past them. They were seen by the orog guard, and combat started. The orogs were tough. The tanks tanked, and the casters cast. The fight was the toughest ever. The monk almost died twice, Jurgen used all his healing magic, the paladin used all of his spells, the druid made a heroic wild shape when all seemed lost, and the tide turned. The chief went down, and ice knife chopped up the orcs. The party was going to make a run for it, but they knew there were only a few orcs left. They waited for them to appear and killed the last three orc residents of the caves of chaos. Tired and weary, they chose not to stay in the kobold lair and headed back to town. Out of session Events In town, Xan Tumblethorn finds that a courier has delivered her a letter. It is from the Thieves Guild. The reason she has found no clues to the local thieves she has been looking is because there is no thieve's guild in the keep. The letter is a formal invitation to open a Thieve's Guild. Will she retire from adventuring and accept this invitation to become the head of the local guild? Rumors (plot hooks) #The bugbears in the caves are afraid of dwarves! #There are hordes of tiny dog-men in the lower caves. #If you get lost, beware the eater of men! #A powerful magic-user will destroy all cave invaders. #Beware of treachery from within the party. #The big dog-men live very high in the caves. #Lizard-men live in the marshes. Resolved Rumors #An ogre sometimes helps the cave dwellers. #There is more than one tribe of orcs within the caves. #A magic wand was lost in the caves’ area. #Tribes of different creatures live in different caves #A merchant, imprisoned in the caves, will reward his rescuers. #There is more than one tribe of orcs within the caves. False Rumors #“Bree-yark” is goblin-language for “we surrender”! #Piles of magic armor are hoarded in the southern caves. #All of the cave entrances are trapped. Current Contracts *1 gp per goblin ear *5 gp per orc ear *20 gp to kill the ogre (Negotiated up from 7 gp by he paladin) XP XP this session: 1,500 Current Individual XP: 3,600 (Current level: 4; 2,900 XP until next level) Loot *2 pp *99 gp *150 gp for 'monster bounty' *117 ep *475 sp *3,008 cp *658 “gp” (actually copper coins with a wash of gold, which the ogre is too dim to recognize) *Hard cheese *Keg of brandy (100 sp) *Ring, a bracelet, and a necklace (each worth 5 gp) *Tapestry with silver and gold threads (15 gp) *Six +1 arrows *Potion of invisibility *Potion of healing *Wand of Binding *Unidentified magic throwing axe Total session value: 389 gp, 9 sp, 8 cp